


SuperBat Big Bang Artwork: Disimpassion'd Eyes

by ctbn60



Category: Ares GOW, Batman (Movies - Nolan), Justice League, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Fandom Bookcover, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	SuperBat Big Bang Artwork: Disimpassion'd Eyes

Once again for the [](http://superbat-bb.livejournal.com/profile)[ **superbat_bb**](http://superbat-bb.livejournal.com/)  I was lucky enough to be able to do two stories. 

I adore Ares he was my first love and to see Bruce and Clark and Ares in a story was well a delight for me.

The next story I did artwork for is called Disimpassion'd Eyes by [](http://darke-wulf.livejournal.com/profile)[ **darke_wulf**](http://darke-wulf.livejournal.com/)

The link to the story is HERE (to come)

IMAGE HEAVY

 

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/8049/684271)

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/8049/685061)      [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/8049/684924)      [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/8049/684774)      [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/8049/684462)

 

 

 


End file.
